No Longer 나의 모든 순간
by awtaeyong
Summary: So, the world keeps me one step away from you. [ NCT/SMROOKIES ] [ Mark, L x Donghyuck, L ] [ Markhyuck / Markchan ]


Dunia terlalu kejam—melebarkan jarak antara dua insan. Sebagaimanapun kerasnya mendekat, benang merah selalu menyandung. Berkata baik-baik saja, tetapi hati berbalik. Takdir terlalu menghujam ulu hati, menegaskan bahwa yang diinginkan bukanlah hak milik.

Mark menghela nafas, menatap matahari yang baru saja menampakkan sinarnya setelah langit menangis. Memori berputar terlalu cepat, menyakitkan. Kopi ditangannya mulai dingin, tapi tak dihiraukan. Kenangan masa lampai terlalu membuainya kedalam nirwana sesak. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menatap matahari bersinar, tanpa bisa mendekapnya seperti dulu.

Lelaki yang telah memasuki usia pertengahan tigapuluh tersebut mengerang kesal ketika ponselnya bergetar, mendengungkan nada dering berisik khusus untuk manajernya. Diangkatnya dan dijawabnya dengan malas, meski tak urung mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah bersiap-siap sesuai permintaan diseberang sana. Hari ini beruntung Jisung mengingatkannya untuk latihan sekali lagi, untuk konsernya dua hari mendatang.

Benar, ia adalah bintang. Bintang yang tidak bisa bersatu dengan matahari. Fakta yang mengiris hatinya meski telah berlalu sepuluh tahun lamanya. Membuka luka lama yang tak bisa terbagi.

Jisung tidak memarahi keterlambatan Mark untuk kali ini, tidak seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Sudah banyak yang ia pahami dan membiarkan kakak sekaligus anak asuhannya terlambat jika ia memintanya datang pada jam-jam seperti sekarang. Jisung hanya meminta Mark bersiap, dan berlalu. Ia tahu bagaimana sepuluh tahun belakangan Mark menjalani kehidupannya, seperti hujan, yang terus menangis tanpa matahari. Berusaha maklum karena memang itulah segalanya untuk Mark, Jisung, dan teman-teman sepermainan mereka terdahulu.

Latihan tentu berjalan dengan lancar, meski tidak ada hawa kehidupan warna-warni seperti dahulu. Teman-teman sepermainan Mark dahulu juga datang, dan mengusulkan untuk memberikan persembahan; persembahan dari mereka untuk sang matahari. Jisung tentu setuju, tetapi agaknya Mark masih berpikir.

Entah bagaimana setelah makan siang, Mark terlihat setuju-setuju saja. Mungkin obrolan singkatnya dengan Renjun, tertua kedua diantara mereka berenam cukup membukakan hatinya sedikit. Mark juga agaknya sedikit menjadi _mellow_ , saat menuliskan nama-nama undangan spesial yang akan ia undang untuk mendatangi konser terakhirnya sebagai bintang. Ia hanya dapat menulis nama kedua orang tua sang matahari; tak seperti empat belas tahun lalu dimana ia mengadakan konser pertamanya sebagai bintang solo sukses.

Kelima kawannya hanya bisa pasrah—mereka juga tahu bagaimana kehilangan seorang Mark pada eksistensi matahari yang dimaksud.

Dan dua hari berlalu, Mark akhirnya mengakhiri semua mimpinya yang telah tercapai selama lima belas tahun lebih. Berhenti menjadi bintang. Menandainya dengan persembahan terakhirnya. Bersenang-senang diatas panggung perak miliknya hari ini.

Akhir dari semuanya ia tandai dengan penampilannya dengan _line-up_ asli _sub-unit_ yang membesarkan namanya. Meski kekurangan pilar utama, mereka bersenang-senang, mengenang kisah muda mereka sebagai generasi pertama grup rotasi asuhan agensi besar pada masanya. Dengan lagu-lagu picisan khas anak remaja, meneriakkan slogan mereka yang begitu mendunia.

Tapi seluruh dunia tahu, ada yang kurang. Bagian-bagian matahari yang tak dinyanyikan meski itulah bagian terbaiknya, hingga tangisan mereka yang lolos dengan kurang ajar saat seharusnya matahari bernyanyi dan menjadi pusat, seperti fungsi harfiah matahari yang sesungguhnya.

Menangis diatas panggung bersama, dan berpelukan. Tak menyangka Mark aalah orang ketiga yang pergi meninggalkan dunia perak terlebih dahulu sebelum sang matahari dan termuda Jisung. Selama ini yang bersinar paling kuat adalah ketiganya, tentu rasanya dunia begitu kehilangan.

Renjun yang menangis paling keras. Semua orang mengira karena ialah yang paling dekat dengan sang matahari maupun yang tertua diantara mereka, begitupun Mark. Akan tetapi, Renjun memiliki satu-dua alasan lain yang menyertai.

Salah satunya adalah sosok matahari dengan bunga matahari yang berada dibelakang Mark, menahan isakan yang sama menyedihkannya.

Chenle, yang menyadari tatapan Renjun yang sesungguhnya, ikut menangis lebih keras. Berlari jauh agar menyadarkannya dari halusinasi yang mendera netranya.

Mark hendak berbalik—mematung saat menatap matahari. Setengah tak percaya saat pupilnya menangkap mata sarat dengan emosi membuncah dari seseorang yang telah ia tunggu selama satu dekade.

Matahari itu memeluk Mark erat, tersenyum teduh saat Mark menangis keras dipelukannya. Tangisannya juga jatuh secara kurang ajar saat ia merasakan tangan Mark merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku _kembali,_ sayang."

Saat itulah Mark menyadari bahwa ingatan mataharinya, Haechan-nya, pulih sepenuhnya.

* * *

Lagi galau dengerin no longer, hehe.


End file.
